


Valentine's Day Drabbles

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heartrate, Kimax - Freeform, M/M, Proposals, cat just wants to write fluff and not be sick anymore, chlolya, kim's are spoon fed soup, lilanette, teeth rotting fluff, valentine's day drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: A collection of little fluffy drabbles for Valentine's Day because I'm sick and alone and need happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

            With the season of love blooming in full, Marinette spared no effort in planning a romantic get-away for her beautiful girlfriend. She straightened the pillows on her balcony a little, adjusting the tea light candles to match before holding up her fingers to frame the scene. While the two never shied away from expressing their affections on any normal day, today was a day dedicated to love, and Marinette wanted everything to be perfect. 

“Marinette?” She smiled as she heard Lila’s call from her room below and cheerfully skipped over to the skylight.

“Up here!” She responded, sticking her head through and motioning for Lila to join her, taking her hand once it was in range and pulling her up.

“Marinette! I thought you didn’t want to do anything for Valentine’s Day?” Lila gasped, taking in the pillows, sweets, and rose petals scattered around the small balcony. 

“Surprise!” She giggled, wrapping her arms around Lila’s waist. “Do you like it?”

Lila simply smiled and turned to face her, pressing their foreheads together as she twined their fingers. “Of course, I love it, and I love you for putting it together.”

Marinette closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Lila’s softly, savoring it for just a moment before breaking away and pulling Lila down onto the over-sized cushions. She retrieved a heart-shaped chocolate from the box, and Lila accepted it happily, leaning her head against Marinette’s shoulder with a contented sigh.

“You really know how to win a girl over,” Lila said, tracing the palms of Marinette’s hand with her fingers before sliding them up and lacing them together. “I’d almost feel bad if I hadn’t gotten you a present.”

“You got me a present?” Marinette perked up.

“Of course, silly,” She teased, sitting up a little and retrieving a small pink box tied with a red bow from her purse. “I know you said not to, but I couldn’t resist.” 

Marinette accepted it graciously, tugging away the ribbon and paper to find a small gold lock with “MDC & LR” engraved on the side. She cupped a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, clutching her chest over her heart with the other. 

“You got us a love lock?” She managed to blubber finally, and Lila rubbed the back of her neck.

“Yes, but please don’t cry over it,” She said, wrinkling her nose and averting her gaze.

“But I love you so much!” Marinette wailed, opening her arms and flopping on top of Lila where she buried her face in her shirt while Lila awkwardly patted her hair.

“Jeez, you’re so sappy, Marinette,” She teased, though she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. “I love you, and I want to lock in that love forever.”

Marinette sat up, and Lila wiped a stray tear from her cheek, cupping her face when Marinette leaned into her touch. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to Aish aka queenkubdel aka secretagentspydetectiveninja because I can't write Kimax and not dedicate it to her.

          “Achoo!”

Kim rubbed his nose grumpily before reaching for a tissue to blow his nose for what felt like the millionth time that day. Of all the days to be sick on, it had to be Valentine’s Day after he’d made such big plans. He eyed the small green box on his desk with a pout before another sneeze forced its way out, and as he reached for another tissue, a faint knock tapped on his door.

“Come in,” He said, sniffling and lazily tossing his used tissue into the growing pile by the trashcan in the corner. 

“Hey, Kim…” Max peaked his head in, and Kim felt his cheeks warm and not just because of his fever. His gaze flicked quickly to the box then back to Max.

“Hey, I told you I was sick. Why’d you come?” He chided, kicking his blankets off to compensate for the sudden increase in temperature.

“I know, but it’s Valentine’s Day, and I didn’t want you to spend it alone and sick.” Max set his bag on the floor and sat at the foot of the bed with a smile.

“Sorry, let me move this…” Kim tugged at the extra blanket Max was sitting on, and he shifted off it a little until Kim balled it up and tossed it at his desk to hide the present. “I’m not really much in the mood to play games.”

“That’s okay. I just wanted to stop by for a little bit. I-I won’t stay long.” Max kicked his feet a little. “Actually, I just wanted to-”

“Kim?” His mother knocked, nudging the door the rest of the way open with her foot, a tray in her hands. “I made you some soup.”

Kim turned to the side and coughed into his arm to hide the flush on his cheeks. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Oh dear, you’re all red. Is your fever up again? Let’s take your temperature,” She set the tray down and placed a hand on his forehead. 

“I’m fine,” Kim insisted, trying to swat her away, but she persisted, grabbing the bottle of medicine from the tray and dumping out a couple pills.

“You should take these. They’ll help you sweat out your fever.”

“Okay, Mom. Thanks!” He took them hurriedly and popped them in his mouth, gulping down water to appease her.

“Please try to eat, and let me know if you need anything, sweetie,” She said with a smile, patting his cheek before standing and taking her leave.

“Sorry, she always worries when I get sick,” He said, shifting the tray into his lap and stirring the soup disinterestedly. 

“She’s right, ya know. Your body needs fuel to fight off this virus, so you should really eat,” Max said, nodding at the bowl.

“I’m just not very hungry…” He averted his gaze, stomach flipping a little when Max scooched closer and took the spoon from him.

“Well now I  _know_  you’re sick,” He said with a smirk, scooping a spoonful and carefully guiding it to Kim’s lips.

Kim’s cheeks warmed, and he felt his palms begin to sweat as he accepted the bite. After another one, he awkwardly cleared his throat and shifted to sit up a little.

“So, what were you saying before?” He asked, hoping to fill the void as Max fed him spoonfuls of soup.

“Oh…” Max stopped short as he spooned another portion before stiffly continuing on. “I was just saying that, well, you missed school today, and I didn’t get to see you, so I wanted to come by since it’s…uh, I wanted to cheer you up.”

“Um, thanks, Max…” He glanced guiltily at the blanket haphazardly sprawled across his desk as he gulped down another portion of soup. “I think that’s enough for now.”

He reached to stop Max from providing another, catching his hand before the spoon reached the bowl, and the two boys froze in place, gazes immediately fixating on their hands. In an instant, Kim let go as if he’d been shocked, awkwardly crossing his arms over his chest and clearing his throat again.

“I also wanted to come by to give you- your homework!” He segued, standing up to retrieve his bag.

“Oh, thanks.” Kim relaxed a little and waved it away. “Just set it in my chair.”

“Um, I-” Max clutched his bag to his chest, glancing down at his shoes while he fished for the right words. “I also brought you a gift…I wanted to give it to you today because it’s, um, you know, and you’re really important to me, and-” He glanced up, meeting Kim’s gaze head on and making the boy on the bed shift a little before he extended out a rectangular red box.

“I was hoping that…you’d be  _my_  Valentine this year,” He added softly with a shrug, and Kim set the tray aside carefully and stood up.

“It’s only fair then if you open yours,” He said, pulling back the discarded blanket and retrieving the green box from his desk, and Max’s gaze softened with delight as they traded boxes. Soon amused chuckles sounded from both of them as they removed similarly designed locks with their initials engraved. 

“Looks like we both had the same idea,” Max said, turning his over in his hands.

“Well,  _my_  idea was originally gonna be way cooler than this, but I had to catch a cold, so this will have to do, I guess.” Kim crossed his arms over his chest haughtily, and Max pressed a hand to his mouth to suppress a soft laugh.

“I told you not to race Alix in the rain,” He chided affectionately, and Kim pursed his lips sourly.

“I wanted to impress you…” He grumbled under his breath, and Max stepped forward, placing his hands on Kim’s chest and meeting his gaze lovingly.

“Well, I am always impressed,” He breathed, stretching up on his toes, but Kim turned his head to the side at the last minute.

“You’ll get sick too, Max…” He said, cheeks burning from his intentions.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” 

Kim smiled a little as Max stretched up and pressed a shaky kiss to his cheek before pulling him into a tight hug. He rested his cheek against the top of Max’s head contently before placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Max.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Kim.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 “Where are we going?” Alya asked for the dozenth time since they started this journey, stretching her arms out in front of herself blindly. “And is the blind fold really necessary if you’re going to make me walk this far?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise without a blindfold, darling,” Chloe said pointedly, continuing to guide Alya forward. “Can you just be patient and trust me?”

“My patience only goes so far, honey. When you came to me and said you had a surprise then held up a blindfold, I had a much different idea in mind for this evening.” Chloe rolled her eyes, tugging her shirt to stop her before rushing forward to take her place.

“Okay, you can take the blindfold off,” She instructed, clasping her hands together. “Tadaa~”

Alya peeled away the bandanna and glanced around to find herself on the Pont des Arts bridge in front of Andre’s ice cream stand. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Chloe cheered, linking her arm through Alya’s with a smile.

“I take back my whining. This is actually very sweet…for you,” She teased, with a smirk.

“Since it’s Valentine’s Day, and I’m in a good mood, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Welcome, two lovely ladies! Let’s see what we have for the sweet couple today.” Andre flipped open his freezer while Alya and Chloe exchanged giddy looks. “Orange for one who is sweet, but not too sweet. Lemon for her partner with a tangy bite, and a little vanilla for two girls who are anything but.”

“Thanks, Andre,” Chloe said as they accepted their cone, and Alya immediately took a spoonful. 

“Mmm, this is certainly one of your tastier surprises,” She hummed as they took up residence on a bench. 

“You mean unlike the time I tried to cook for you?” Chloe giggled, accepting a bite.

“Especially unlike the time you tried to cook for me.”

Chloe smiled contently, her gaze softening on the girl sitting next to her contently chipping away at their frozen treat. A girl who had started off an enemy but who became a dear friend over time and finally, an ardent lover. It was funny to her now that she couldn’t picture life without Alya Cesaire anymore, and if she were being honest, she didn’t want to.

“Hey, Alya,” She started, pursing her lips a little and taking a tiny scoop for herself. 

“Yeah?” Her girlfriend cocked a brow.

“I’ve been thinking for a while now…about how much you mean to me, and I want you to know that you’re the most important person to me in the whole world,” She said sincerely, and Alya stopped short, setting the cone aside and placing her hands over Chloe’s gently. “They say that Andre’s ice cream has the power to help a couple stay in love forever, and that’s why I wanted to share some with you.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted to share it with anyone else either, Chlo.” She smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips softly. They lingered there, tasting the fruity cream on their breath until they finally pulled away, touching their foreheads together.

“I really love you,” Chloe said, and Alya opened her eyes to meet Chloe’s serious gaze, feeling her grip tighten just a little bit before a single hand slipped away. “And I want to spend my whole life with you.”

Alya glanced down to see a delicate diamond ring in Chloe’s hand, feeling her cheeks burn in an instant. Her gaze flicked back up to Chloe’s finding affection and excitement in her eyes that soon reflected in her own.

“Then that’s how long I’ll stay by your side.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to my friend Lie who loves Chlolya just as much as I do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested some Heartrate, so I delivered.

            Kim stood outside Alix’s apartment building, nervously adjusting his clothes and kicking at the sidewalk. Alix had never been the romantic type, so it took him by surprise when she asked him on a date for Valentine’s Day. Sure, they often poked fun at each other in a flirtatious manner, and they were always competing, but Kim didn’t realize that she might actually feel something for him. Not that he didn’t feel anything for her because he certainly did, but to him, his affections had always seemed one-sided. That is, until Alix approached him the day before in the locker room and awkwardly asked him to go out with her. He’d been so dumbfounded that he almost forgot to say yes.

Max had coached him a little bit beforehand, but he still felt his stomach doing little somersaults while he waited. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous since he talked to Alix every day, but somehow this felt different from usual. It wasn’t just their typical back and forth, and she’d taken him by surprise. What if she wanted to hold hands? What if she wanted to kiss him? He felt his palms sweating, and as he rubbed them on his hands, the door to the front of the building opened, and Alix waltzed out casually dressed in dark shorts and a light blue blouse. 

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting,” She said, stopping in front of him and cocking a hip to one side. “You ready to go?”

“Uh, yeah.” He nodded with a gulp, allowing her to lead the way.

Occasionally, he glanced at her hand nervously, twitching his fingers as he debated whether or not to take it, but Alix made no move of her own, so each time he decided against it. She was so hard to read, but perhaps Kim was just bad at this whole romance thing in general. It’s not like he had the best track record.

“Tickets are on me,” Alix said once they arrived at the movie theater, and she cast him a playful grin. “Unless you're too macho to let the girl pay.”

Kim felt a bit of his mojo come back under her taunting gaze, so he crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk. “Not at all.”

“Good. I’ll let you buy snacks.”

Once they’d stocked up on popcorn and candy, they made their way into the theater and found seats at the very top. Alix kicked back in the chair, her small frame barely taking up any room, and Kim suppressed a smile as he took the seat next to her.

“What’s that smirk for?” She asked, punching his arm.

“What? I’m not smirking,” He chuckled, and Alix’s eyes narrowed into a glare. “You’re just so tiny. It’s…cute.”

She seemed to stiffen at his use of the word, and they both turned to face the front awkwardly, sipping drinks and munching on popcorn to occupy themselves. Why did he have to say that? Was she mad at him now? He couldn’t bring himself to look at her to find out.

“Do you really think that?” She said after a while, and he dared to peak at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing the faint rosy tint to her cheeks.

“Think what?”

“That I’m cute?” She curled her shoulders a little, pressing her palms together between her thighs.

“Well, I- yeah, I do,” He stammered, tugging on his collar a little, and Alix seemed to weigh his response before reaching over to punch his arm hard. “Ow!”

“I think you’re cute too…” She mumbled under her breath while Kim rubbed his arm.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Kim grinned, leaning down and cupping a hand to his ear.

“I said, I think you’re cute too,” She repeated a little louder.

“One more time?”

“I said I think you’re annoying!” She growled in his ear, and he leaned back into his chair with a smirk.

“You think I’m cute,” He said in a sing-song voice, and Alix leaned her head back with a groan. 

“Shut up.”

“You asked me out because you think I’m cute.”

“You said it first!”

“I know, but it’s fun to tease you.” He leaned against his fist on the arm rest with a crooked grin, and Alix glared at him for a moment before a twisted smile of her own formed on her lips.

Before he could process, she grabbed his shirt collar and tugged him forward until his lips met hers, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. Her lips were warm and a little salty from the popcorn, but they made his head spin no less. When she finally pulled away and shoved him back into his seat, smugly taking a handful of popcorn, he sat there dumbstruck for the second time in two days. Slowly, he swallowed and sat up, clearing his throat and glancing at her again. She met his gaze and cocked a brow before they slowly twined their fingers together as the previews started.

“Um,” He managed finally. “I like you.”

“I like you too.” She smiled, pursing her lips to try and hide it. 

“Aww, you  _like_  me.”

The resulting punch in the arm was harder than the first one, but it was worth it. 

 


End file.
